Summer Wars
by pokekid543
Summary: Welcome to Camp Gateway, where you'll spend the summer battling each other and leading your team to glorious victory! But this camp isn't all fun and games. Something bigger is brewing, and it's kind of... out of this world?
1. Chapter 1

Grace did not want to go to camp. She really didn't. She wanted to stay home, eat pizza, and watch anime. Those were her listed summer activities. Summer camp was not there. It should've never been there in the first place. Why was it there?

Because she was being fat and lazy? The pizza had vegetables and she had to order it herself. Because her dad wants her to follow in his footsteps? Not even close. Because it was her parents' twentieth anniversary and they want to spend some alone time in New York City? No.

**Let me guess. Is it because she's going to a camp for "special" kids, where they do things only "special" kids can do?**

Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner. **Yay.**

"I'm sorry; did you say it's hard to be a Pokémon Trainer?" Grace asked, stiffly turning to the child that sat next to her. He'd kept on talking and talking and talking and _wouldn't shut up_ even though she'd asked him to stop way too many times to count. She couldn't focus on her manga, and the lack of sleep on the long bus ride was pissing her off.

"Well, yeah," The brunette stated, as if it was the simplest answer in the history of the world. Heck, he even rolled his eyes. "We have to train Pokémon a bunch of moves, and battle gym leaders. We have a tight budget and we never know how we'll pay for food, so we have to take on small jobs whenever we have the chance. We have to brave through snow and sandstorms, and we have to constantly fight for survival against wild Pokémon."

Our protagonist would've laughed at that but another rider chose to add her own two cents. "Actually, I think it's much harder to be a coordinator."

"Seriously?" The boy questioned, crossing his arms. "How?"

"Well, we have to do everything a trainer does on our journeys. And to add on to that, every move our Pokémon uses has to be beautiful and original! Do you have any idea how hard it is to do something like that every round for every tournament?" In the very brief silence that followed while the blabbermouth considered this, Grace reclined into the bus seat, trying to make the best out of the hard plastic. She hadn't even read a sentence in her manga when another student spoke up.

"Actually, being a researcher is the hardest," A large boy said, pushing his round glasses higher. They were so thick that it was hard to see the brown eyes behind them. He sniffled between his sentences, making Grace confused. He had a cold in the middle of summer? "We have to study every aspect of Pokémon, including biology and behavior. We need to dissect them, which is next to impossible with ghost and rock types, and then we have to provide trainers and coordinators with licenses."

Grace bit her lip as the three kept on talking and clutched her manga, wrinkling a bit of the pages. "Shut up, shut up, shut up..." She muttered. But the three kept going. She snapped and roared, "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO READ!" The students on the bus had to pause for a minute to calm their miniature heart attacks. The dark-skinned girl huffed, blowing a stray black hair out of her face, and sat back down in her seat. "Finally..."

In five minutes, the bus was as noisy as ever. Grace had given up on reading her book, putting it in her backpack. She stared outside the vehicle window, at the long and winding plains. The last stop was Miami, which they'd cleared two hours ago. A Mankey tried to break the glass because she'd stared at it as it ate a banana, and failed terribly. Hopefully it didn't break its foot when it tumbled back into the thick greenery.

Maybe that's what her parents meant by 'it's a jungle'. It'll try to kill you. What great parents.

The bus ride continued for another hour until they arrived to… the middle of nowhere apparently, where a humongous plane was waiting for them.

"What the fudge?" Grace muttered as she exited the yellow vehicle. There were camp counselors keeping kids away from the plane while a few others worked on it, and the huge field was filled with kids and their Pokémon playing games.

This was not on the brochure.

Grace was promised pizza and Pokémon battles. Sure there were some kids having Pokémon battles but there was no _pizza_. The girl ran to one of the counselors and motioned to the madness around her, asking, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We have a few minutes before liftoff, so please be patient." She replied.

"No, no, no," Grace explained, shaking her head. "I was promised pizza."

The woman and her Pokémon stared at her for a moment, their eyebrows raised. What a strange girl. "Um… there'll be pizza on the plane...?"

"Okay…" Grace muttered. She turned from the adult and walked around the clearing, wondering what she could do until the plane started up.

"Hey watch it!" She shouted, barely avoiding a dodge ball. The kid who threw it ignored her and he and his friends continued to play. The game was crazy with the Pokémon playing as well. If you got hit, you'd slam into a tree. Grace literally had to jump out of the way from a stray flamethrower.

"You people are crazy!" She shouted, slapping the flame on her Sergeant Frog hat. Luckily there was no damage. She decided it'd be best to run away from this madness, and with her good fortune, she stumbled upon a nice tall oak tree.

Grace threw herself under the shade of the tree, barely avoiding a face-to-kickball collision, and sighed contently before drifting off to sleep. "It's a jungle..."

* * *

**I didn't enjoy the end of this chapter. Hopefully I can fix it, or at least make up for it next chapter. (No more OCs!)**

**WARNING: **I will only update when I feel like it, so don't expect this to be updated every week. But on the bright side, I'll give you an interesting story. ...More or less. :P Please don't ask me when I'll add your character. They'll make an appearance in due time, trust me. This isn't a first-come first-serve.

I want to address this thing called "Overused Pokémon." You can't pretend you don't know what they are. One happens to show a lot in OC forms: Eevee, her evolutions, and Riolu. Come on guys. I know you like them but give Magikarp some love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter the OCs of xxshadowpanexx and SuperPanda9000.  
**

* * *

"Alright everyone!" The counselors called through microphones, allowing their words to be heard over the chaos only teens could create. "It's time to board the plane! Please put the balls back in the crate and get into your groups…"

"Good job, guys, but we've got to go!" Andrew called. He and his Pokémon had gone pretty far off from the rest of the group to practice their battling, and he could just barely hear an engine starting over the buzz of a nearby Combee nest. They didn't seem bothered by their presence, nor the noise they made, so long that they kept their distance.

The boy's loyal Gabite cut its Daul Chop-attack short and quickly hurried to its trainer to be returned to its Pokeball. But Turtwig wasn't going to have that. Nobody drops out mid-battle. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon opened its mouth wide, revealing a white energy starting to expand at the tip of its tongue. Seeing this, Andrew quickly returned Gabite, and the energy- which Andrew identified as a massive seed as it whizzed by- hit the Combee nest.

In that short moment of silence in which the bees' buzzing had subsided, Andrew turned to face his defiant Pokémon. Black eyes met brown and there was nothing to say. Turtwig backed up a bit, muttering an apology under its breath.

The tree started buzzing so loud that Andrew had a hard time not falling over from the blast. And then it was quiet. Unnaturally quiet. Knowing this wasn't going to be pretty, the boy returned his Turtwig and bolted. Without even looking over his shoulder he could hear hundreds- no, thousands- of bees going after him. And one stood out. The bone-chilling buzz of a Vespiquen.

On the mad dash down the hill to the plane, where campers were almost done boarding, Andrew spotted a girl sleeping under an oak tree through his black hair, already sticking onto the sweat on his forehead. She was wearing beige cargo shorts, a Boston Bruins jersey, and she was definitely a fan of anime because he could spot the Sergeant's yellow cap anywhere.

Had she been a boy he would've gone and woken her up immediately, but he hesitated. He was kind of scared of girls. He didn't have Gynophobia; it was just that he'd grown up in the Village of Dragons before moving to Miami with his dad and older brother. He had a lot of work to do at home so he didn't really have much communication with the other gender.

Even so, he couldn't just let the girl get stung to death, right? But there was no way that he was going to get near her. "Hey!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, "Wake up!" She was still seven layers deep, and it'd only take moments before she'd meet the queen, so Fires took off one of his sneakers and threw it at her. It'd slowed him down a bit, but at least she was wide awake now.

Grace bolted right up and took a karate stance, ready to beat down anybody who got near her, but she quickly started rubbing her head. "Ow…" She heard a faint buzzing noise and, blinking away the sand in her eyes, glanced up the hill. "Holy-"

"Run!" A boy shouted as he did just that, a bit unsteady with just one sneaker and a sock. Grace grabbed her backpack, and started running too, but she'd never been the best at track. Within moments Andrew was far ahead of her and the bee army was close enough to attack her. She'd just barely avoided a Bug Bite herself.

This wasn't good, she realized as they got closer to the plane. She'd be stung to death, then that boy, and then the rest of the campers. That is… unless she stopped it. Still running, she took the backpack off her shoulders and started searching the side pockets. Where the heck did she put the Poke balls?!

Oh, there they were. Next to her Attack on Titan manga. Seriously, she needed to remember that.

"Al, use Heat Wave!" She ordered, throwing out her Pokémon. Out popped a Typhlosion, fangs bared in anticipation at a battle. Just a look at his crimson eyes made some of the Combees back off. Grace didn't look back but she could hear the terrified buzzing of a queen and her subjects, and the air smelled faintly of… roasted honey?

Once they finally made it to the plane, both Andrew and Grace fell to their knees, out of breath. The counselor at the door gave them a minute to catch their breath before telling them to get in. "Can I see your pins? You can't come in unless you have it."

Both campers quickly searched their backpacks, retrieving the items. Andrew's pin was a pink, cat-like Pokémon with big triangular ears blue eyes full of hope. It was obviously Mew, but just the head. They didn't include the body. Grace's had large, pointy ears shaped like the letter V. Like Mew, Victini's eyes were sky blue and the Pokémon had a cheerful smile on its face.

The campers were let in and told where to sit, and waited for liftoff. The plane seats were soft, so soft in fact that a few campers had already fallen asleep, and they had seats for the bigger Pokémon, too. Trainers with larger Pokémon like Onix couldn't let them out of their Poke balls but a Gligar or a Grovyle seemed fine, so Andrew let out his Gabite again.

He was happy that he had a window seat next to another light-skinned boy, a bit smaller than himself. He had short black hair like him- although his was much messier- and amber eyes. He wore a blue hoodie and jeans. Andrew took a seat next to him and offered a hello, but the boy didn't look up from the Zorua on his lap, whom he was petting. The Pokémon sent a sneer at Gabite, who decided it'd be best not to start a fight.

Andrew sighed and sat back on his chair. He was normally pretty quiet himself but he wanted to at least make one friend this summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Enter the OCs of Pinkcott123, _****_N0M0R3, Jordan Cross, Thief of Stealth, and Final Power_**

* * *

_"Those kids were mentally unable to shut up about themselves. Who cares that they were born in Paris-stinking-France and then moved to New York at three years? You can't even speak French! You jelly? :p_

_But seriously, that plane ride was worth it. It's like a five-star hotel for kids. Let's not even question how a plane can have so many sections and still fly. These are the kind of things that you just don't question. There's this huge battling area, as well as a food court, a video game room- it was... heaven. It had to be heaven. And even better, you could send out most Pokémon so I was walking around with Ivan and Matt in the videogame section._

_It was so beautiful I almost choked on the pizza. Videogames, videogames everywhere. It was an arcade! I was having plenty of fun at the shooting games, but I decided to try something else and ended up in a line for virtual basketball. Apparently everyone there wanted to play against this kid- probably my age- who had mad skills. He'd won 13 games in a row by the time it was my turn to challenge him, and you know what he did?_

Grace paused and took a deep breath to hold in her anger.

_"He ditched. I couldn't… I still can't believe it. Was it because I was a girl? Was he scared of losing to a girl like the rest of them did? Let me tell you, I will find this kid and play basketball against him in real he loses, he will know the meaning of… something that means not messing with me. Whatever it is, he will know it!"_

_"__I made a friend today,"_ Grace wrote in her journal as she and her new buddy with the long ponytail waited to get out of the plane. They'd finally landed at almost eight at night on a large island somewhere in the Atlantic, thick with a forest and what seemed to be an inactive volcano. Had they been in the Pacific, it could've passed for Kauai, one of the Hawaiian Islands. _"I kinda forgot her name already so I'll play it cool until I hear her name again. I'm so stupid. :P"_

"Oh, hey Jordan!" The girl with the black hair and brown eyes called, waving to a boy with a black shirt and blue jeans, whom was coming toward their exit. He beat both girls in height, towering over them at 6 feet with his frosted white hair. His brown eyes held a faint and almost invisible red hue to them, although they weren't camouflaged on his seemingly cold and expressionless face. "I'm glad to see you decided to come back to camp this summer."

"I didn't want to come," The teenager replied in a slightly irritated tone, a brow twitching as he remembered that dreadfully long conversation with his parents. "My parents lectured me until my ears bled on how it's for my own good and stuff." He and the Cyndaquil on his shoulder huffed, "We didn't even get enough time to make Magikarp stronger."

As the two conversed between themselves after a short introduction, in which both the trainer and his Pokémon didn't seem that interested, Grace scribbled, _"Apparently you can train Magikarp- info from Jordan. BTW, her name's Melcia or 'Mel.'" _

Outside they were greeted with a cool breeze. The night air was clean and tropical, fitting the island. The camp itself was located in the southwestern end, about a five minute walk up the beach. The cabins surrounding the flagpole were made of wood and a few of them stood on small but thick stilts, probably in case there's the very unlikely event of a flood.

Mel waved goodbye to her friend and led the way with her Dewott to their assigned cabin. "I had an interesting conversation with some of the counselors on the plane," Mel said.

"Really?" Grace asked, momentarily pausing her doodling. "What'd they say?"

"They said our cabin's haunted," Melcia replied, pointing at a cabin. _'Cabin G8'_ the sign on the wood next to the red door read. The words were faded, and the metal was off its hinges, only staying on due to one screw. A light breeze made it creak, the sound resembling a killer opening the door to a cabin in the dark woods- like this very night- in a horror movie.

Grace and her Whimsicott gulped, glancing nervously at the small building. "H-Haunted?"

"Yeah, by the ghost of a girl from five years ago. Said she was stabbed late at night by her so-called 'friends' when the counselor was out and she was left to die. Her spirit now floats around in there, biding her time until she could have her revenge against some unsuspecting kids."

Grace had started biting her nails as both she and Matt have started backing up. "They say she eats the souls of the newbies." Mel added, laughing, "That's pretty farfetched, isn't it?" But by then Grace and Matt are already running.

"Well then…" Melcia said, turning around and walking towards the cabin. "I guess she gets scared easily," Dewott nodded, crossing his arms as he watched the other two run out of sight. She opened the door to the cabin and saw another cabin mate on one of the bunk beds to the left.

She was already in her sleepwear, a long-sleeved black shirt that hung off her left shoulder that fell to her knees, covering the maroon shorts she wore underneath. From what Mel could see, the girl had fair skin, although parts of her body, like the shoulders and cheekbones were freckled. She had short brown hair which curled slightly, and she had large brown eyes like the Vulpix she was petting.

"Hey," Mel said in greeting, throwing her backpack on the top bunk to the right of the room. The girl said hello in return but didn't say anything to spark a conversation. Dewott set his trainers' suitcase to the side and walked towards the door to give the girls some privacy, but Vulpix jumped out of her trainers' arms, blocking his way. Sticking the landing after three backflips in midair gave her plenty of reason to be prideful of her abilities, so she held her head high and puffed out her chest, but even then the Discipline Pokémon was a head taller. She said something that could only be thought of as a warning and the Dewott held a paw up, looking indifferent. She scoffed and jumped back onto the bed with her trainer, whom started petting her once again.

Mel said goodbye to her Pokémon even though he'd just be outside "guarding" the place and started unpacking. As she did she noticed that on the wall was a whiteboard with four girls' names in. Only one was boxed in so far. Under counselor was the name "Wendy". About five minutes later someone knocked at the door, so she opened it, expecting it to be Grace, but it was another girl.

She was still wearing her clothes from the flight, a white tank top with a dark blue vest and black shorts with blue and purple sneakers. Her hair reached her back in twin tails, which was colored a noteworthy purple, and she had dark blue eyes and a light tan. She was a bit smaller than the girl with the Vulpix, standing at 4"8', and she had a Purrlion in her arms. The second that cat and fox's eyes met, Melcia was sure then and there that things weren't going to be as relaxed an environment as she'd hoped.

"Um... m-my name's Layla,"

**_XX Two Days Later XX_**

_"**Note-** Do not challenge Melcia to a battle, especially when her Mawile's on the field."_

Currently Melcia was having a winning streak. Pretty much everybody who had enough guts wanted to battle her and her Pokémon in a double battle, and they were very few compared to the spectators. The sixteen year old was, to put it simply, crushing everyone in sight. The amount of power that timid little Mawile had was terrifying at times.

But everything changed when Erilia attacked.

And why did she attack? Because Dewott accidently shot a Scald attack at her. Luckily it didn't hit head on, but one drop on the arm is enough to piss off anybody. Boling water is unbearably hot for humans, after all.

The first round of orders weren't very exciting but they were practical. Dewott, with its jet black eyes fixed on Milotic, sliced its shells into the air, raising their attack power, while Mawile used Iron Defense, quickly followed by Magnet Rise. First her body glowed a faint navy blue, and then an electric yellow seemed to make her levitate off the ground momentarily.

On order of the tanned girl with the red shirt and green vest, Castform started swaying from side to side, chanting a spell under its breath.

"Alright Crystal, use Aqua Tail on Mawile!" Erilia ordered once a heavy rain started pouring down, scattering many of the onlookers. The Milotic immediately launched forward at a speed somewhere over 40 mph, a stream of water spiraling furiously around its pink and blue tail.

Dewott, successfully rivaling that speed, slammed into the Tender Pokémon with a well-placed Aerial Ace attack to its side, sending the Pokémon flying a few feet away from Mawile. The female Pokémon curled its fist and charged for Castform, but the Weather Pokémon easily dodged to the side. It fell to the same fate as those before it, suffering a Crunch attack from the jaws on Mawile's head.

Seeing that Mawile had it covered, Mel turned her attention to Crystal. The Milotic had quickly recovered with some help from the rings of water which surrounded it, healing her body on contact before disappearing.

"Hydro Pump!" Erila ordered. The Milotic brought its head back and immediately shot a powerful amount of rapid water down to Dewott, who was still a bit shaken up. Milotic outweighed him by at least three hundred, after all.

"Use Protect!" On order from his trainer, the Pokémon outstretched its' arms, and a slightly hypnotic sphere surrounded him, blocking the attack. What he didn't expect was for the Tender Pokémon to recoil quickly and slam her tail into his head with an almost too powerful to be true Aqua Tail. Along with the force of that tremendous attack and the collision against a nearby oak tree, the Dewott was out cold.

Mel gritted her teeth and returned the Pokémon to his Pokeball, thanking him for a job well done. "I underestimated her..." It was the first thing her parents had taught her and she'd completely ignored it.

"Do you give up?" Erilia called over the downpour, a cocky smile over her face. "Cuz That was way too easy!"

"_Too easy_?" Mel growled, taking the rude comment to heart. Dewott was a great battler, she knew that, and the Milotic was on the verge of fainting- even with it's Aqua Ring! But this girl's confidence was clouding her judgment, wasn't it? She could use that to her advantage.

"I still have Mawile, so this fight isn't over yet!" She declared. "Super Fang!" The jagged jaws on the Deceiver Pokemon's head crunched down onto the small form of Cloud, making the young Castform cry out in agony. Erilia emidiatly countered with another Hydro Pump, which Mawile was unable to avoid without letting go of that blasted Castform. Milotic sent another hydro Pump her way.

"Dodge and Iron Defense!" Mel ordered. Mawile quickly side-stepped to the right, the thin electric blue aura returning once more. The onlookers shielded their eyes when the rain suddenly simmered down, the clouds parting to reveal the sun in all its' glory. Castform morphed into its Sunny Form to resemble the weather and just by the look on its face, Melcia knew the battle was at its end.

The Castform spammed multiple fireballs at Mawile, forcing the Pokémon to keep its distance or risk a knock out. The sunlight added to the fireballs' power, and that's bad news for a Steel type. Even with her Pokémon dodging everything, victory was impossible now. On the rare times that Mawile could get close enough, Milotic would take the hit and lower its damage with Safeguard.

"Alright, you win!" Mel surrendered, returning Mawile to her Pokeball. Erilia did the same with her own Pokémon, although she still had a frown on her face and wouldn't accept Melcia's handshake.

"Take that as a warning." She said. Melcia stared in silent rage as the girl and her boots squished through the mud, huddled with new followers, begging her to show them how to battle like that. No, she didn't win because she was a good battler, it was because she had luck on her side. Luck that Dewott and Mawile were a bit out of it from their previous battles, and lucky that Mel hadn't acted on half of the many holes in her strategy.

"That was a good battle, hm?" Wendy commented. Melcia turned around and headed towards the Lake, ignoring her counselor's words.

"Not good enough," She muttered. Wendy and her Samurott glanced at each other, knowing fully well that this couldn't possibly end well.

* * *

**Two days. I worked on that battle for _two days_. Thus explaining the two days later. Are battles hard to write or is that just me? :/ I'd appreciate advice on how to make battles better because I can see clouds forming in the distance...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enter the OCs of DaughterofOdin, TrainerNaps, Candygirl4226, and NightFall00**

* * *

Grace was playing hockey with her Pokémon on the basketball court, since most of the campers had gone to watch the battling on the other side of the estate. Currently she and Alfred were losing 10-3 because of a Gretzky-like Croagunk.

It was like this: Grace and her Typhlosion would get the puck at the face off and direct the Whimscott and Croagunk away from their goal. And then one of them would shoot at the wide open goal, but Ivan would come out of nowhere and block the shot, and within the next millisecond the puck would be passed the makeshift goal of orange cones. _Without fail_.

They were about to start second period when Grace noticed three boys coming that way with a basketball. One was that Jordan kid, the other was new. He was a bit taller than her, had sky blue eyes, and straw-colored hair that reached down to the base of his neck and eyes. He had a dark brown t-shirt under his light green hooded jacket. And guess who was with them? The kid that threw his shoe at her face. The kid who ditched her at the arcade. The kid with the plain Oxford shirt and khaki shorts!

The four were busy talking to each other so they didn't notice her, so she called, "Hey you, with the Gabite!"

The boy froze in place with his mouth agape, staring at her. He held up a trembling finger and pointed at himself. "Yes you," Grace said, frowning. "You ditched me at the arcade, man! That's not cool!" Seriously, she waited fifteen minutes to challenge him- 5 years in her time- and he ditched her.

"W-well I'm sorry about that," He replied, backing up. Grace mistook his nervousness for utter terror, and immediately felt terrible. She herself flinched away from her attack a bit, starting to feel like those bullies back in Boston. "I…it's alright, just… d-don't drop out like that." The boy nodded and turned, walking away, his friends following him. Grace turned to her Pokémon with a depressed look on her face. "I feel like poop..."

Andrew walked behind the nearest cabin and took a few deep breaths, calming himself down and he crouched with his hands hugging his knees.

"We've been at camp for three days and you've avoided every girl in sight. You've got to come to terms with it, Andrew. You can't hide forever." Jordan said. Behind him was Lucio, who sported a pair of black hiking boots and dark blue jeans.

"Why you scared of girls?" Lucio questioned quietly. His English wasn't the best, but he knew enough to let people know what he wanted to say.

"It's just... I-I just can't, okay?"

The pale Spaniard didn't say anything after that, choosing to lean against he cabin wall with his arms crossed. It's been going on for days now, and it's hard to be friends with a guy who'll freak at the sight of a girl- they were everywhere.

Jordan, though, attempted to get an actual answer out of him, but failed as well. It was obvious he wasn't going to say anything other than his previous excuse, so the scraggy-haired teen decided to compromise. "Alright, then I challenge you to make one friend that's not a boy. That's all I'm asking you, Andrew. One girl."

Andrew sighed and nodded after a few moments of thought. "One girl," He muttered, watching the usual mob of love-struck boys running after the Jennifer Anderson of Camp Gateway. That couldn't be too hard... right?

Right?

_**XXXXX**_

"I hope that girl's Dewott is okay," Erica said quietly. She and her friend were hanging out under the cherry tree- well; she was under the tree- behind the mess hall, just relaxing. Moonlight, a quiet Umbreon, had curled up under another tree not far from the group, where she could nap in peace while still being in eyesight. Starlight, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of her sister. The Espeon had gotten into a heated staring contest with Erica's Dragonair, and even though three minutes had passed, neither was backing down.

Mystery, who had climbed up the tree and was residing in a sturdy branch upside down, replied, "Probably not. I mean, you did hit it hard. The battle could've been over faster, by the way. I told you to use Aria." She was much shorter than the fifteen year old, reaching the height of 4"2' at thirteen. Like Erilia, her skin was tanned and she had long brown hair, although hers had pink highlights in the pigtails.

Erica, upon hearing this, got a frightened look on her face. "You think she's mad at me?"

"Yes," Milotic gave Mystery a warning glance and the girl just shrugged. The truth was the truth. The Pokémon just huffed and kept nuzzling her trainers' side. It was quite evident to her that the girl felt truly sorry for overreacting like that, but was too shy to go apologize. Especially after Melcia's frustrated and slightly- just _slightly_- humiliated face. Honestly, who wouldn't?

"Hey!" The girl in the black shorts exclaimed, standing up. "If we battled again and I lost on purpose…"

"I'd hate that." Mystery said, shaking her head. "It wouldn't be a real battle and I'd feel like I didn't deserve the win."

Erilia groaned in frustration and slid back down.

"You should stop beating yourself up." The girl in the brown skirt with ruffles and brown short leggings commented, frowning slightly. Her friend seemed to be doing the quite often. Like the first night of camp, when a girl and her Whimscott ran to the other end of the camp, screaming bloody murder. Erica had somehow come to believe that it was her fault. "She lost, fair and square. You need to enjoy your win a bit."

Erilia shrugged, "I can't help it..."

Charlotte- known as the Jennifer Anderson of the camp to the boys- ran into the quiet and surprisingly secluded area, out of breath. The teen held up her pointer finger, asking for a moment to catch her breath. Her straight dark brown hair, choppy on her shoulders, was frizzier than normally, sticking out at random angles from time to time. "Guys..."

"What's up, Charlie?" Mystery asked, a good-natured smile on her face.

The dark-tanned girl immediately recovered from the run, her honey-colored eyes darkening. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Of course, Rocky. I won't do it again."

Charlott sighed and dropped it. "Anyway, I was battling with that one counselor- I think his name was Drake- when this guy running after his Ariados and they cut through the battlefield, right? So I had Petal push them out of the way before they were burned alive by his Houndoom's Flamethrower. I helped him up, asked him if he was alright, and offered him a walk to the nurse 'cause he had a bunch of cuts on him. You know what he said?"

"What?"

"I love you,"

Erilia and Mystery giggled a bit. "Pretty much every boy says that."

Charlotte shook her head violently. "Nonono, it wasn't an 'I love you' blinded by my beauty, it was an 'I'd die for you' I love you."

"No way!" Mystery said, laughing. "You've gotta be pulling my leg here."

"I'm telling the truth!" Charlotte insisted.

"Oh Charlotte~!" The girls turned their attention behind them, seeing the mob of boys once more, this time with a new addition. This one was about the same height as her, 5"10', and short brown hair that reached to his eyebrows under his Black City baseball cap. He had paleskin and electric blue eyes, the typical pair of jeans and sneakers, and a black shirt under his Silph-Co light jacket. Charlotte's friend had seen the looks on love-struck boys before, and this one was pretty unique.

"I told you!" The curvy-structured teen shouted as she ran off, the boys following her.

"You can't run forever, my sweet~"

Erilia watched as the group got out of their line of sight. "She wasn't kidding."

Mystery couldn't hold in her chuckle. "You know what they say, 'Beauty comes at a price.'"

* * *

**I _really_ didn't want to have a filler chapter so early in the story, but there's only so much I can do with so few counselors and an abundance of campers. :T I apologize to you if you didn't like the way you OCs were introduced.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Introducing the OCs of Lord Ice of Termina and ****gallantmon7196**

* * *

Dinner at the cafeteria was... interesting, to say the least. All the counselors were giving out multicolored bandannas, seemingly randomly at first, but the kids soon figured it out with some hints from the experienced campers. Those with the Victini pins got red bandannas, the kids with the Lugia pins got blue bandannas, and the Mew kids had already started talking strategy.

In addition to these bandannas, each camper was given a necklace. The strings were brown and a bit worn, but they still held strong to the small pouches they held. They were all identical at first glance, but if one looked closer at the candy stars' patterns, the vibrant colors seemed to move. The swirls and space-like patterns moved slowly, making a few of the teens entranced at the mysterious beauty. Stardust Candies.

Although it can give most people a major stomachache, it had been discovered that Stardust can help new HTPs change into their Pokémon forms. They put a bit on the candy to make the sour taste a bit more durable. These couldn't be bought at any store. You'd need a license to prove that you were who you said you are to buy them, although the minimum age is 13, when most of their powers began to emerge.

Andrew pulled out one of the candies and examined it. A bit of the dust got in his nostrils when his nose got too close, making him sneeze a heavy cloud of pink smoke. When it cleared, his nose had been replaced with a rubbery pink snout. The area between his eyes that went down the length of the snout was yellow. Not realizing this, Andrew waved off the last of the dust. "Are these kinda like drugs, or is that just me?"

The surrounding campers stared at him quietly, most not believing what they just witnessed. Jordan, having seen the same incident last year, replied, "It's just you."

"As you all know, Camp Gateway is the first of many government-funded camps for young adults with special abilities from around the world. Although I am sure you already know this, as it was stated clearly in you invitation letters, but I feel the urge to repeat it once more." The man that spoke over the mic on the stage introduced himself as Mark Carter- preferably "Boss"- and was kind of… "Unique," let's put it.

For one; he wore the most peculiar smile. Like a Mareep, it was quite sheepish. He had a white shirt with the red and blue, and if that wasn't enough of a giveaway, just by the tone of his voice you could tell he was All-American. He had oddly-colored eyes that hid behind his glasses, a sort of mellow violet that did not fit his figure. Maybe it was the fact that he wore those brown army boots, or that he was the center of everyone's attention with that aura of authority, but he was scary. There was a kid in the front that threw his hamburger at him-although why he did it was questionable- and Carter literally just slapped it and it hit the attacker's face instead. Not a soul attempted to interrupt him again.

"Here at Camp Gateway, we deal with your abilities to turn into Pokémon. At first you will need aid from the Stardust Candies in your pouches, containing condensed quantum energy, but soon you'll be able to do so at your own will. We will show you how to use these powers for the good of protecting humanity, not for selfish and personal reasons. Committing such an act would lead to the immediate extermination of your abilities by me, and you will take a permanent leave of all HTB camps. Is that understood?"

A murmur of 'understood' rippled throughout the room.

"Great!" The Boss exclaimed, allowing his frightful glare to melt into a cheery smile. The sight was such a surprise that it was a bit scary anyway. He laid a hand over his heart, looking at the others to do the same. Following their counselors' actions, the campers did so. "Now please repeat after me,"

_I, [Name], do solemnly swear to follow all the rules of Camp Gateway. I swear to use my powers for the sake of preserving the peace. I will not steal from the poor, nor from the middle class nor the rich. I refuse to use my powers to commit crimes. I will take pride in my abilities._

"Thank you all for listening, and I hope you enjoy camp to the fullest!" Carter said cheerfully, waving goodbye as he stepped off the stage.

After a small conversation with the American, another man walked onstage with the mic. He stood at a tall 6"3', and straight dark-brown hair. He had a very light tan, a crimson red shirt, and red and black sneakers. The kids at the front noticed his deep blue eyes had a small band of gold around the pupil when he put his sunglasses in his pocket. "Alright everybody, as you can probably guess by now, you've been grouped into your teams for the rest of the summer. I expect you to give it your all."

The camp had decided to do something new last year. They noticed that, when they put friends against each other, the campers would put in their all to succeed over the other, and they'd generally be good sports about it. So, they made this their new method; let the kids become friends for three days and make most of them rivals.

Drake continued, "Please pack your bags in your current lodgings and say your goodbyes. Your previous counselor will assign you to your new cabins."

"What a pain…" Sef muttered as he entered his new cabin, B4. Just when he was starting to enjoy his old cabin mates' company, he was dumped into the Blue Team (AKA Team Lugia). And what a sight it was.

First of all, there was an aquarium in the corner of the room, where a Tentaqruel was seemingly yelling at an Ariados. The bug type wore a mocking look on its' face, munching its' Pokémon food out of the Jellyfish Pokémon's reach. There was a Wartorle trying to reason with the angered jelly, but to no avail as the Pokémon started absorbing the aquarium's water. It shot out two of its tentacles, wrapping them around the surprised Ariados and shaking it murderously.

"Alright Kilo, I've been patient with you. ...But three times?" The brunette in the blue shirt and pajama bottoms pointed at all the clothes he'd packed. They were covered with a heavy layer of sand. "Goodness' sake, why don't you _stop_?!" The Pupitar he was barking at simply looked at him and made a sound that could only be thought of as a jeer. This made Will flip and run his fingers through his hair, the extravagantly angry look on his face showing that he'd been thrown over the edge at that point.

"Have you ever tried asking for it to listen to you?" The pale teen next to him questioned. He was about 6"4', with messy black hair like Will. He had interesting eyes, the left sapphire while the right a vibrant viridian. He wore a plain black tank top and green shorts.

William paused from his tantrum, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge oh his nose. "No, Luke, I haven't. Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome," he replied, a playful smile on his face.

Meanwhile, the Ariados cried uncle, finally getting a breath of air once the Tentacruel took its' food back. The Wartortle sighed; face palming like his trainer when the Ariados attempted to take his food instead. The most natural sight from these new cabin mates were the Snivy and Absol seated on one of the upper bunks, watching the chaos before them quietly. And even then it was interesting, because Absol were very hard to obtain.

Sef climbed into one of the free bunks, the only one without sand littered over it. These were the guys he'd have to work with for the rest of the summer, huh? So long that they didn't annoy him too much it'd be fine.

It was just a few minutes later before the last member of Cabin B4 entered. He was an interesting character, 6"4' with white skin and shoulder-length slicked back white hair. His bangs covered his left eye, but his right was a steel color. Oddly enough he wore a white business suit in a summer camp, along with a white top hat. Quite a sight.

"Why is there sand all over the floor and why aren't you in bed?" He roared. His voice was rough and powerful with an esteemed authority, fitting his appearance. Next to him was a inflated ghost type, with two almond shaped eye-like markings and a yellow horizontal zigzag line on its torso. It had its' arms crossed behind its back, the red orb in its' skull wandering over the room. Like its' trainer, it looked quite threatening, although it didn't have that wrathful look. It seemed quite relaxed with the messy environment, unlike its' infuriated trainer.

"It's only eight..." Luke complained, but quickly returned his Pokémon and scurried under the covers of the top bunk. He wasn't looking for a death wish. Will, not knowing who he was messing with, tried to explain his case to the counselor.

The man didn't seem the kind to listen to reason, looking between the boy, his rock type and the Ariados that was eating the leftovers of the Tentacruel's food. "You can't even control any of your Pokémon and you want to be a trainer?" Will gulped, quickly returning said Pokémon before it did something stupid. The word had spread like wildfire around the camp; about how Pike had snuck out of his sight and stole a big nugget from one of the counselors. That led to a big chase, leaving him with a bad reputation. A Pokémon's actions reflect on the trainer, after all.

It was a very long lecture. Luke counted about ten "back in my day"-s and "kids these days don't know the meaning of"-s from the twenty year old. Sef just sat under his covers scratching his Zorua behind its ears, waiting for it to be over.

"Sorry, sir, I'll clean it up." Will muttered through gritted teeth. He could understand a lecture- to some extent- but were all the insults getting thrown at him really necessary? The guys in the next cabin over were making faces at him through the open door behind Wile and his Pokémon, and to make the experience even more embarrassing, a few of the girls had come out to see what was up too.

Including Charlotte.

Hershel paused. "Why're you blushing?" The world became like the Matrix. Will's eyes widened in horror, silently begging the turning man to stop his actions, but it was _far_ too late. A devilish grin spread on the counselor's face. Grey calculated the options before him. Let the man say the thing that he was definitely about to say and ruin the rest of his summer and his chances at dating Charlotte... or do something stupid that will get him in even more trouble but save him from complete humiliation. The look on Shellshocker begged to differ.

So the answer was obvious.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" He shouted, silencing most but only confusing them. What a random time to ask for a battle.

Hershel, though, seemed fine with it. "The Impossible Task?" Will didn't know what that was but nodded anyway. So long that jerk didn't embarrass him in front of Charlotte. The counselor smirked. "If you lose though, you've got to clean the boy's bathroom."

"...Deal," Will spat. The two stepped outside.

"Well... that's one way to solve a problem..." Luke commented, climbing down the ladder. He turned to the guy under his bunk, who was still just petting his Zorua. "Don't you wanna see the battle?"

"No," He replied. The boy shrugged at the bland response and left to watch. It was a one-on-one match, Will's Wartortle versus Wile's notorious Magikarp. The Magikarp that held a literal Lake of Rage in its' eyes. "You can go first," The man offered.

"Alright, let's start with Mega Punch!" William ordered. Shellshocker charged forward with its glowing fist.

"Splash,"

Will backed up a bit as the fish slipped over his Pokémon's attack. What? It used Splash to dodge? That's... new. The Wartortle jabbed at the fish but it would splash back every time. Finally, they seemed to have it cornered. "Bite!" Wartortle caught the flailing fish by the tail, crunching down on the red scales with as much force as he could manage, but the fish seemed unnaturally calm.

"Throw 'im with the tail fin!" Hershel ordered. What? Will knew it was strong but there was definitely no way that... a mere Magikarp... Speechless, the boy watched as the fish lurched upward, throwing a surprised Wartortle into the air.

"Now Bounce!" The Magikarp jumped a foot off the ground, and collided against the earth like a rubber ball, quickly reaching Shellshocker's eye level with a devilish gleam in its eyes.

"Ice Beam!" Shellshocker quickly shot a frosty beam at the red Pokémon, coating it's tail with ice. But that only made the impact of the tail harder, violently sending him spinning down to earth. Magikarp, who had been completely frozen by the spread of the ice, did so as well. The thick layer of ice had been destroyed on impact, leaving the Fish Pokémon unharmed.

Shellshocker forced himself to stand, although a bit wobbly on his feet. The look in his eyes was the closest to equal that of the Demon Karp, and anyone could see the raw aura of determination surrounding him. Will calculated his following moves. He had a wider move set, as Magikarp could only use a maximum of four moves, but the pre-evolved Gyrados definitely outranked them in power. To make things worse, he could see that his Wartortle was growing weaker in comparison to his opponent.

_**XXX**_

"Everybody come 'ere, we're making bets!" A kid in B2 announced. He was about 5"8' and wore a simple red shirt and blue jeans. Next to him was a Zangoose with a blue bandanna tied on its' head.

"What're the ratios?"

"3:1, Mr. Wile," The brunette answered.

"Then I'll bet Wile," The boy said, handing him a handful of Jolly Ranchers.

"Hook me up on Wile!"

"Me too!"

Ellie crossed her arms as she watched her fellow teammates and some of the other campers add to the pile. "What a lack of faith."

"Then why don't you bet some candy on Will?" Mystery asked. The girl added her own bit to the growing pile. She was betting on Wile too.

Elliot shrugged, "I don't have any. The contract said no candy."

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Mystery giggled. "It's like the least serious rule!"

"Excuse me, ladies," North said as he walked towards the pile adding his own candy. "Four for Will."

"See what I mean?" The small girl smirked. Elliot rolled her eyes and turned to the Red Team counselor.

"You're betting on Will?" she asked. Drake nodded, letting the corners of his lips rise. "How come?"

"If he wins, I get more candy." The man explained. "If not, well then that's too bad."

_**XXX**_

Magikarp was not happy. Shellshocker was still not going down, no matter how many hits he landed. It could have just been because they used Withdraw multiple times, a cowardly move in his eyes. Whenever he was about to tackle it, the turtle would shrivel back into its shell like the coward he is. Sure, the exoskeleton would bounce around, but the blue Pokémon inside wouldn't be hurt.

"Tackle!" His master ordered. The fish immediately launched itself forward, only to hear the same stupid order. He watched the shell hit the cabins, trees, and tree stumps like a pinball, until it went into the branches of a tree.

"Mega Punch!" William ordered. You'd think it'd be easy to spot a turtle in some high trees, right? Nope. Not when it's windy and there's not much moonlight. Not when the turtle's running fast. So fast that it was hard to keep track of where it was. He thought it was to the line of trees near Cabin B3, but _NO_.

No, it hit him right from behind, making his face collide with one of the cabin's stilts. This would be where any normal Pokémon would throw in the towel. But no, not him. He frowned and turned back to his opponent. The Fish Pokémon huffed in frustration, glaring at the shell before him. Inside it he could see the cocky smirk on the stupid Wartortle. A new, unknown rage entered him, making the whites of his eyes blood red.

That was it!

He didn't wait for his master's orders, choosing to unleash his suppressed rage. He tackled the shell into the sky and used Bounce to reach its level. With a quick back flip to add to the force of the tail's impact, he sent the shell hurtling towards the ground. But would it touch the earth? No it wouldn't, because he lurched his body forward with surprising speed and slammed it into a nearby tree. Even the sturdy plant couldn't endure the hit. Just above the base where the Wartortle was firmly lodged in, the rest of the tree fell, only to be supported by the plants behind it.

Protect, Ice Beam, Water Gun. Nothing would stop the crazed fish. It was impossible to land any physical attacks, leaving the Shellshocker stuck in his shell to take the heavy beating. He could feel the effects of the attacks overpowering his shell's protective exterior. He and Will couldn't do anything but sit and wait. Mr. Wile, although proud that his Magikarp was finally taking the upper hand, was worried. It was using up too much energy, too much rage, and he'd always depended on it staying at a stable was just too much. He'd lost control.

It took half an hour before Magikarp's rage storm subsided, and by then it had tired considerably. Hershel's fears were correct. The Fish could still move, although much slower. It had given Shellshocker quite a beating though. One more attack could end either one of them.

"Mega Punch!" With his curled fist leaving a stream of white behind him, the Wartortle charged forward.

"Tackle!" Hershel ordered. His Magikarp forced itself to keep going, launching itself head-on. Just when they were about to collide for the final time, Shellshocker sidestepped to the side, successfully avoiding the Fish Pokémon's Tackle-attack. With a victorious grin on his face, he bore his fist as deep into the fish's scales as he could. Magikarp was sent barreling to the ground, skidding to a stop at the feet of its master.

"Will won!" North cheered, stuffing his share of the winnings in a pillowcase. The counselor ran off to his cabin with a huge smile on his face. "I knew it~!"

Will gave a sigh of relief. It was over. Thanking his Wartortle for winning that tough battle, he returned it for some rest. He was immediately surrounded by campers congratulating him and commenting on the battle. He smiled proudly, but it faltered as he saw his crush head to her cabin with her friends. Confused, he glanced up when the cheers quickly died down and the campers around him stepped aside. It was the man in the white business suit and top hat. He had a small smile but looked impressed.

"Whelp," Hershel said, offering his hand, "You won, kid. Not bad."

"Er... thanks..." Will replied, forcing a nervous smile. He felt uncomfortable with that guy. ...Or maybe the cyclops behind him was the problem. Who knew ghost types could be this creepy?

The counselor nodded and turned to the other campers. Now his face seemed pissed. "What're you punks lookin' at?!" The kids bolted from the fire-breathing demon, frightened by the sudden change in attitude. Nonetheless, William was pretty pleased with himself. He'd beaten the "Impossible Task," proof enough that he at least deserved to _try_ Pokémon training as a career.

Inside his pokéball, Magikarp was not happy. Not at all. He'd lost to a beginning trainer and his Wartortle. It was a terrible blow to his pride, and his side still hurt. In fact, it was bruised… one of his scales had broken off. The Fish Pokémon's frown slowly rose into a crooked smile. That meant a new rival...

* * *

**If you don't have X and Y clap your hands. If you don't have X and Y clap your hands. If you're really stinking broke and have 0 dollars. If you don't have X and Y clap your hands. Would anybody like to join me in the "Doesn't Have a 3DS Corner"? ;_;**

**Also, sorry for the very late chapter. School tests/projects galore.**


End file.
